I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of artificial fingernails; the invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for the supply of fabric material which can be formed into adhering artificial nails when used in conjunction with a natural fingernail and an artificial tip, with appropriate adhesive polish; the invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for supplying pre-shaped fabric elements to be used as set forth.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to utilize certain types of fabric, most commonly linen, fiberglass or other materials for forming a fingernail upon an artificial nail. It is common to take a piece of such fabric and attempt to shape it to an individual fingernail and to attempt to cause it to adhere by the use of adhesives and to color the entire nail so formed with a desired nail polish color.
My invention includes the method and apparatus for supplying properly pre-cut sheets of fabric mounted appropriately upon a base cutting board and within a plastic container having pre-marked strips which can be removed to be used for forcing adhesive through the pre-cut fabric nail coverings. Prior to my invention I know of no pre-existing method or apparatus for supplying pre-cut fingernail fabric material as briefly stated herein and as stated in more detail in the following specifications, together with the use of an artificial tip adhered to the natural nail.